La belleza de la luna
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Theodore Nott la observa cuando va a la biblioteca, palabras que no debieron ser pronunciadas y un arrepentimiento sincero. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del Foro "La sala de los Menesteres". Luna/Theodore.


**La belleza de la luna **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Los opuestos se atraen" del Foro "La sala de menesteres"._

**Pareja:** Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**I**

Theodore Nott tiene la costumbre de observarla cada vez que ella va a la biblioteca. Le gusta sentarse en la mesa más apartada, tomar el libro con más páginas que haya a su alcance y fingir que lo está leyendo cuando en realidad está observándola. Theodore se ha preguntado muchas veces si ella no se percata qué la observa pero ella jamás ha demostrado ser conciente de eso.

Ella es tan especial que Theodore no puede encontrar la palabra adecuada para definirla.

Las hebras plateadas de su cabello, enmarcan las facciones suaves de su rostro y hace que sus ojos azules parezcan aún más brillantes de lo normal. A menudo le da la sensación de que ella habita en un mundo completamente diferente al de él, como si se hubiera inventado su propio mundo dentro de su cabeza o creado una perspectiva que difiere con la realidad.

La silueta de Luna Lovegood se mueve a través de las estanterías y sus dedos bailan suavemente sobre la cubierta de los libros, como si no supiera cuál tomar. Las manos pequeñas de Luna, toman uno de los libros de la sección de animales fantásticos y Theodore se acerca a ella como si una fuerza lo empujara en su dirección.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a dejar el libro ahí —dice Theodore, señalando con el dedo índice, el lugar de donde Luna acaba de tomar el libro.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —pregunta ella con un tono de voz aún más tranquilo.

—Ese libro ha intentado comerle los dedos a todas las personas que lo han intentado leer —explica Theodore—. Solamente te lo advierto, tú haz lo que consideres competente.

Luna asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y esboza una pequeña sonrisa. Theodore la contempla de cerca por unos breves segundos y vuelve a la lectura de su gran libro, que ni siquiera sabe como se llama o del tema que trata en concreto. Solamente lo ha tomado para poderla observar con la libertad de que ella, al menos, no se de cuenta.

— ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? —la voz de Luna suena de nuevo cerca de él y Theodore siente que el corazón se le va a detener en cualquier instante—. Como siempre me observas, creí que te gustaría que te hiciera compañía.

El chico casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando escucha las últimas palabras de Luna Lovegood e inmediatamente trata de fingir desinterés para que ella no se de cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

—No tengo idea de qué me estás hablando —asegura él y hace un movimiento con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

—Los nargles me lo han susurrado y los nargles nunca mienten —asegura Luna y sus ojos lo observan a él con intensidad, de repente Theodore se siente el observado y no el observante—. Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar?

Theodore le dice que sí y esta vez, comienza a leer el libro por primera vez y se entera que ha tomado un libro que habla exclusivamente de las plantas que se pueden encontrar en el Mar Mediterráneo. Despega sus ojos de la lectura por un instante y se encuentra con la mirada de Luna, clavada en él.

— ¿Por qué me observas tanto? —interroga él con una ceja alzada.

—Estaba a punto de hacerte la misma pregunta, Theodore Nott —contesta ella como si se tratara de una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura.

A él le sorprende que le llame por su nombre completo, no tenía idea de que Luna Lovegood supiera quien es, al cabo de que está en un curso superior al de ella.

—No tengo ningún motivo para observarte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? —vuelve a preguntar Luna y Theodore siente que algo incomodo trepa por su garganta.

—No soy el único que observa a la Lunática Lovegood.

* * *

**II**

Los ojos húmedos delataban que Luna estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y Theodore decidió marcharse de la biblioteca antes que eso sucediera, sintiéndose un completo idiota que acababa de destruir cualquier posibilidad con la chica de Ravenclaw.

Durante los días que le siguieron a esas desgraciadas palabras, Luna no volvió a frecuentar la biblioteca y aunque Theodore esperaba que ella llegara para poder disculparse, eso nunca sucedió.

Luna Lovegood se encuentra sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sus ojos están posados en la revista El Quisquilloso, esa revista que su padre edita. Ninguno de los estudiantes que se encuentran en el patio, parecen reparar en su presencia y ella se encuentra en ese mundo a parte que ha creado en su mente. Theodore quiere acercarse a ella y disculparse pero antes que él pueda hacer algo, Pansy Parkinson avanza rápidamente en dirección a ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lunática? —pregunta con fingido interés.

Luna baja la revista y le responde:

—Estoy leyendo un artículo sobre las plimpys de agua dulce, ¿sabías que yo misma lo escribí?

— ¿Por qué debería interesarme lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, Lunática? —interroga Pansy con una ceja enarcada.

—No lo sé —contesta Luna y se encoge de brazos—. Tú te has acercado a preguntarme qué estoy haciendo.

— ¿Intentas pasarte de lista conmigo, Lunática?

La chica vuelve su atención a la revista y cuando vuelve a hablarle, ni siquiera mira a Pansy.

—Tú has preguntado y yo he respondido, no veo nada de malo en ello.

Quizás es la indiferencia que ella muestra, lo que enfurece más a Pansy. La Slytherin le quita la revista y la alza de tal modo que a Luna le es imposible quitársela.

— ¿La quieres, Lunática? Ven a buscarla.

—Tengo varias copias en mi habitación —asegura—. Si quieres puedes quedártela.

Los ojos de Pansy parecen chispear y empuja con brusquedad a Luna hacía atrás. Ella cae de bruces y su espalda se golpea contra el suelo. Theodore no espera un segundo más y se acerca a ella tan rápido como es posible.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunta con preocupación.

Luna lo observa sin decir una palabra y Theodore la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Qué haces, Theo? —pregunta Pansy con furia—. ¿La caridad de la semana?

— ¡Cállate de una vez Parkinson! —exclama y todos los estudiantes se vuelven al conflicto, es la primera vez que ven a Theodore Nott hablar de ese modo—. No vuelvas a molestar a Luna, te lo advierto.

Luna pestañea confusa por las palabras del chico pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar nada, porque Theodore la conduce hasta un pasillo solitario.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Por qué me has defendido? —pregunta Luna y se aleja unos pasos de él—. No tenías por qué.

—Parkinson te estaba molestando, debía intervenir.

—Tú piensas igual que ella —dice Luna—. El otro día me llamaste Lunática como ella lo hizo.

Theodore cree por un momento que Luna se va a poner a llorar.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿Bien? Yo no quería decir eso. En realidad pienso todo lo contrario. Pienso que eres sorprendente. Te he observado porque eres especial, al menos para mí lo eres y no me importa lo que el resto diga. Pero entiendo si no quieres saber nada de mí.

Como toda respuesta, Luna junta su mano con la de él y le besa suavemente la mejilla.

—Gracias por haberme defendido de Parkinson, nadie ha hecho algo así por mí.


End file.
